zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Fantasy
With Spectage making the Villain Legion more extremist and with nothing holding them back, the Loungers go to Chronicus to stop them from expanding to unknown and isolated worlds, something which the Villains Act never could did. However they end up separated into different areas on the planet and system, as they go to an Agrabah-like land, a Chinese land at war, a Medieval France-like land, a Never Land-like world, and a small-scale magical rainforest land. They meet new friends like Shog, Pronkes, Felly in Jackboots, Xoriago, Mishi, Shi Fau, Mr. Creebe, Voidis, Charuld, Fellou, The Clueless Children, Wilby the Giant, and Daj, who all help them since new threats like Jambar, a bumbling thief named Ebis Ol, the son of the treacherous fairy tale villain Jaragat, a retropunk invader named Gray-Eye, the troll-like Chinese-like marauder Zhou, an evil enchantress named Embra and egomaniacal town hero named Chaston, a pirate captain named Captain Vu Granse, and a magical conquistador warrior named Tzarkan, all under the alliance of the system scourge Lord Gothaxort. To stop the Villain Legion from completing their expansion, they must do what they must to stop this alliance. Scenes 'Prologue' Never Land *Swifty: Geez, THIS is 'Never Land'? *Dibs: The immortality is there, but the imaginative energy is lacking. *Tubby: And Hangman's Tree? Our tree was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Doodles: It's big. *Cubby: "It ain't much compaired to what you guys know, but it's harm.... Though the Carl Situation is annoying." *Tubby: "Who's "Carl"?" *Cubby: Captain Hook's cousin who's now in his place since Peter took his hand and got him stalked by a dolphin he accidentally hit on thinking she was a mermaid. (The Clueless Children laughed) *Dibs: (Laughs) What's a mermaid and dolphin? *Cubby: "..... Oh, right. Your AUUians." *Slightly: "We can always just introduse you to them. Come fellas, it's off to Mermiad cove with us." *The two kids walked off, as they were watched by Captain Carl and Smoo. *Captain Carl: "...... (Quietly) Smoo, we have the best opertunity to get Pan yet!" *Smoo: "(Quietly) Let me guess, it involves messing with those kids?" *Captain Carl: That and... *Smoo: The mermaids? *Captain Carl: You bet. *Smoo: Why're you so obsessed with them anyway? *Captain Carl: I'm lonely, okay. My ship is comprised of a d***-measuring competition. A guy needs a girl every once in a while. And no, the dolphin doesn't count on grounds of beastiality. *Smoo: "Well, it's just that, the Mermaid Queen of the grove is more then aware of you going after her people, and has aptly threaten to turn you into an animal if you bother them again while she's around. After that, it, might be hard to get you back to normal." *Captain Carl: "It's a worthwhile risk, Smoo! Nothing will deter me!" (Later...) Agrabah *Xoriago: PEOPLE STILL CUT OFF THIEVES' HANDS AND GUARDIAN LAWS ARE STILL AROUND?!? *Iago: IT'S ARABIA IN ANCIENT TIMES, AND EVERYONE IS SAVAGE IN ANCIENT TIMES!!! Not to mention stupid. *Haroud: Being stupid isn't the same as not knowing much about the world. *Iago: You try saying that when you get accused of witchcraft when performing science experiments. *Xoriago: ".... Ya know, no offence, but this place would be enjoyed by traditionalist Phends..... Even if this place lacked tec as all hell." *Haroud: "Well, that's assuming if they can put up with people freaking out at the sight of raptor-cobras." *Iago: Yeah, their resemblance to a certain cultural terrorist group is already controversial enough. Well the Sultan's waiting. Hope he's not broken up since we took almost 10 years to save Jasmine from Villain League captivity. *Xoriago/Charuld: WHAT?! *Xoriago:... A PRINCESS WAS IN VILLAIN LEAGUE CAPTIVITY FOR A DECADE?! *Iago: Several actually. *Charuld:... WHAT'S BEEN HOLDING YOU BACK?!? *Iago: "Hey that's the thing! The Leage didn't exactly play fair when it comes to the princesses of heart! They were on their A-Game when it comes to still holding onto them, just like when they first abducted them! Most of the time they just vanished like magic, and maybe because of it. But don't worry, Kairi was the one princess they couldn't capture since she was always with us so they couldn't do their X-Blade plans." *Charuld: "Be that as it may, you could've just saved them immediately out of obligation!" *Haroud: "Don't get us wrong, Shen was devising plans to actselly help save them! He just needed the perfect one the League wouldn't be able to adapt too!" *Xoriago: "..... No offense, Iago, but something tells me that the Lodgers, STILL HAVE ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT?!" *Iago: Please, like you could do any better. *Charuld: We could actually... Because we completely prevented a similar fate on Chronicus. *Iago: Haha! *Charuld: No, it's true. (Later...) China *Mishi: Sexism in an ancient world? Wow, I never would have guessed. *Mushu: Ch'yah. Chi Fu probably never got a girl after how sexist he is. *Chi Fu: I WAS JUST FOLLOWING THE F*****G LAW, FOR THE LAST TIME!!! *Mushu: Oh, it's one thing to follow the law, but it's another to say a girl that just saved your ass is not worth anything or worth protecting. *Chi Fu: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU REACT CALMLY IF YOU'RE NEARLY FLAMBÉD BY FIREWORKS!!! *Shi Fau: Yeah, you wouldn't really be sane after that. *Mushu: "Doesn't make ya less of a dick." *Mishi: And you're just agreeing with him because you're technically the same guy. *Chi Fu: I could say the same thing about you. *Mushu: "Hey now, fellas, let's chill for abit, huh?" (Later...) Far Far Away *Pronkes: Wow. The kingdom isn't just far far away, it's literally called Far Far Away? *Shog: Really pushes it when a kingdom's name has to advertise it's distance. *Donkey: "Hey, at least it's an accreate name." *Shog: "I mean, what, do they have a sister location called "Near Neer By"?" *Shrek: "Well, they did in the 90s, but the kingdom fell apart to crime, corruption, and economic downfall." *Shog: You poor peasants. *Shrek: "Peasants?!" *Shog: "Erm, nothing intentionally hurtful alchourse. In fact, we know what it's like to have criminals, bad politions, and economic crashes ruin things in our universes too. Also, I'm abit of a grouch, so, I'm still having me foot in me mouth in some cases." (Later...) France *Fellou: Rustic, and people who sing and gossip at random? What a weird existence. *Lefou: At least I got my live-action counterpart's treatment of reformation... I think. Gaston, after the misfits were able to get the villagers to realise that they were operating under Simpsons logic for a moment and prevented a needless brawl, got to fall screaming like a p***y, even after his Dark Thorn form got him OP, though Belle ended up swiped anyway.... I really didn't get the appearence of the spear guy in the black robe though. *Fellou: Hey, that 'moisode' as you called it had to blend only so much from the movie and Kingdom Hearts game. *Lefou: So since then, with the Enchantress actually offering to make the curse last longer until we get Belle back, since she's equally pissed the Villain League interfered with the Beast's redemption. *Fellou: So... You guys haven't gotten them back yet? *Lefou: Oh we did.... But only because we thought it'd be too long before it actually happened. *Fllou: Arbasus, they must've been going crazy in Villain League captivity and are in rehab. You guys are slower than evolution. *Lefou: Oh, you have no idea how stressful such failures were. At least Kairi is the only girl they couldn't nab. *Fellou: Oy. Poor girls, waiting almost an eternity for you to save them. How mediocre do you feel right now? *Lefou: "Hey, to be fair, those girls were left in stasis until they do got Kairi for their crazy X-Blade plan, so it's not like they were held in a tower like stereotypical princesses." *Fellou: "Well, that's fine and all, but, weren't you afraid that their loved ones will get, well, bitter at best, about all this?" *Lefou: "Look, they were fairly warned that the Leage isn't going to exactly lose them to us as easy as snapping fingers, so they know that the Leage is not just gonna give them up overnight. And hey, trust me, Shen was working on perfect plans to get them back, but he just needed to work out how to do it without the Leage adapting to it." *Fellou: Well let's ask the inhabitants of this castle. They must've be broken senseless. Castle *They met the human Beauty and the Beast characters who sung this. *Fellou:... What did much of what he said even mean? Transcript Coming soon... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841